


Tell Me

by infiniterainbow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterainbow/pseuds/infiniterainbow
Summary: In which Sungjong starts a Vlive and accidentally tells Myungsoo he loves him.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sungjong's Vlive during their Tell Me promotions.

"Hyung, you're going to be late on your schedule if you don't go." Sungjong kept on insisting that Myungsoo already leave.

"Tell me you love me first, my tenshi ('angel' in japanese)~"

"Ugh. You've been hanging out with Woohyun hyung way too much these days." Sungjong cringed at how cheesy Myungsoo was.

He's somehow used to Myungsoo showing his sweet side every now and then, but the visual had become a little more affectionate ever since they made their comeback. Actually, Myungsoo had been more showy of his affection ever since Hoya left the group.

Sungjong thinks that maybe Myungsoo believes that he's still hurting when one of his closest hyungs decided to go on his separate path. In a way, it was true, but Sungjong knows he can handle himself well (but it also helps when his Myungsoo hyung is being sweet like this sometimes).

"I love you. There I said it. Will you go now?" Sungjong said exhaustedly. As much as he wants to his boyfriend to be with him, he really doesn't want Myungsoo to be late.

 

Before Myungsoo prepared himself to go, he shows Sungjong a hand sign where his thumb, index finger, and pinky finger are raised and the rest are folded.

"What's that?" Sungjong asked.

"It's our secret hand sign." Myungsoo grinned.

"What does it mean?" Sungjong asked amusedly.

"I love you." Myungsoo grinned even more.

"The pinky finger stands for 'i', the 'L' formed by the thumb and index finger stands for 'love', and the 'y' for 'you' is formed by the thumb and pinky finger when you fold the other fingers in between."

"Okay..?" Sungjong doesn't know what Myungsoo expects him to do.

"This way, we can tell 'I love you' to each other in public." Myungsoo explains while still smiling. 

"Oh." So his boyfriend is a little risk taker.

\---

 

During his free time, Sungjong decided to do a vlive with fans.

Sungjong really enjoys talking with fans the most. Even though he only reads the comments being written real time, he feels like he is personally talking to the fans.

Fans kept asking on where the members are and he tells them where he knows they are including Myungsoo. He told them that some were sleeping so he couldn't do it in the waiting room.

After a few minutes, fans told him through the comments that Myungsoo uploaded something on instagram regarding his vlive.

Curious, he then asks the stylist noona that went with him if it was true and he wanted to confirm it. The noona was kind enough to quickly search for the said photo on Myungsoo's instagram.

When Sungjong saw it, he couldn't help but laugh. He laughs not only because he was amused that Myungsoo was monitoring him even though he isn't around but also because Myungsoo was being too obvious and that fans might catch on.

There seems to be a lot of comments about Myungsoo. Sungjong proceeds to tell them how an amazing person Myungsoo is both inside and out (although he can be a bit clingy at times, Sungjong thinks but he doesn't say it out loud).

Aware that Myungsoo might probably be watching his vlive right now, Sungjong suddenly misses him. He was thinking deeply about his hyung that he unconsciously said 'Myungsoo hyung' while reading an english 'i love you' comment from a fan.

It's only a few seconds later that he realizes what he just said, but he was able to manage his expression well and hide his panic. He just kept his conversation with the fans going and hoped that nobody noticed it.  
Myungsoo posted a picture again and Sungjong now confirms that Myungsoo is still watching. He couldn't help but think that if his Myungsoo hyung had this much free time, he should have just accompanied Sungjong in his vlive.

He remembers the sign Myungsoo showed him earlier and decided to send him a secret message, live. He showed the hand gesture on the screen on the pretense that it was a new 'peace' sign. He continued to show it on different angles and kept on saying 'peace' each time so fans would associate it as a peace sign.

'Maybe this is enough "I love you's" for Myungsoo hyung this day, right?' Sungjong thinks to himself.  
Later, Myungsoo posts a third screen cap of Sungjong during his vlive. His hyung must have been so happy seeing their 'secret sign' being used by Sungjong publicly.

 

\---

 

Myungsoo strived to finish his schedule early so he could go back to the boyfriend he's already missing even though they were just together a few hours ago.  
When he arrived, Sungjong was on the couch browsing a fashion magazine. His beautiful boyfriend haven't noticed him yet as he was focused on the magazine, so Myungsoo thought of something.

He slowly and carefully approached his boyfriend so as not to make any sound. When he was near enough, he quickly bent down to give Sungjong a surprise kiss.  
And his plan worked because Sungjong was really shocked to have someone suddenly kiss him on the lips.

The initial shock turned into a smile when Sungjong realized who it was.

"Hyung! You're back early. I thought your schedule would not yet end 'til later." Sungjong scooted as Myungsoo squeezed himself to sit with him on the small couch.

"What can I say? I missed you so much, I just had to finish it sooner." Myungsoo said and embraced Sungjong in a bearhug, who returned the same. Both of them felt comforted being in each other's arms after what had been a long day.

They ended up watching a movie together with Sungjong snuggled by Myungsoo.

"I like this movie.." Sungjong commented.

"Hmm-mm" Myungsoo, who was hugging him from behind and whose nose was snuggled on his neck, agreed.

Sungjong smiled. "You're not watching, are you?"  
"Hmm-mm." Myungsoo nodded and detached his face from Sungjong's neck to look at Sungjong's face. "I like watching you better."

Sungjong couldn't help but blush and smile again.  
He couldn't help but think, 'what did I do to deserve this cute, handsome and charming man?'

He didn't think that Myungsoo was also thinking the same, although this one said it aloud, "I wonder what epic, heroic thing I did in my past life to deserve such a wonderful, beautiful treasure that is you."

"There you go again with the cheesiness." Sungjong said but didn't hide how pleased he was with the compliment.

Myungsoo grinned, 'charmingly' if Sungjong might add.  
"You know earlier, I was trying so hard not to smile during my schedule because it required to me to look serious but I just couldn't help it. I was fanboying so much over you during your vlive. You even used our secret sign!" Myungsoo shared excitedly.

"Speaking of which, how did you manage to watch my Vlive? You were even able to post screenshots of my Vlive on IG." Sungjong was really thinking about it after his Vlive ended.

"I just told them I needed to rest for a few minutes, and they agreed. So I used my resting time really well." Myungsoo explained. "Although I had to delete my posts right away, because manager hyung told me that fans might get intrigued again. It was against my will but I had to it for you, for us." Myungsoo pouted and Sungjong found him adorable.

"That's fine. I understand." Sungjong reached out his hand to carress Myungsoo's face to make him know that he really understands, matching it with an affectionate smile.

"Can you tell me that again?" Myungsoo asked as he held Sungjong's hand, so the latter wouldn't remove it from his face. Sungjong's hand is the softest thing that ever touched his face.

Sungjong wasn't sure if Myungsoo just didn't hear what he said or if he just really want to hear it again so he repeated it. "It's fine. I understand."

"No. Not that. The one you said on your Vlive."

Not getting what Myungsoo was trying to make him say, he just looked at his boyfriend with a questioning look.

"The one you said on you Vlive, when you professed your love to me in english?" Myungsoo grinned, hoping Sungjong would remember. He almost fell off his chair during his break time when he heard him say it (even though it was just accidental).

"You saw that?! That was really close. Good thing the fans didn't notice. I didn't know I was saying my thoughts out loud at that time!" Sungjong tried to defend himself.

"Honey, you don't need to explain anything to me. In fact, I'm actually glad that happened. You've been showing less and less affection for me on cam." 

Myungsoo said with fake sad expression and Sungjong can see through him.

"You know why. We can't risk anything. If the both of us show too much affection, fans will notice." Sungjong explained rationally.

Myungsoo sighed sadly. "I like off cams the most."

\---

 

They haven't noticed the movie end a little over a while ago.

"Come on. Let's sleep now." Sungjong made to stand up but he was pulled back by Myungsoo.

"Can we stay like this for few more minutes?" Myungsoo pleaded, not letting go of Sungjong.

"Alright." Sungjong snuggled back to Myungsoo.

Myungsoo has been nothing but sweet to Sungjong, so Sungjong decided to give back what he deserves.

"I love you." Sungjong said, knowing Myungsoo wanted to hear it. He couldn't see Myungsoo's face from their position but he knows he is smiling.

"I love you too, my love. More than anything."

 

Fin.


End file.
